


Teaching

by Anonymous



Series: Buck and Fawn [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Mobian instincts, sonic teaches shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shadow never really noticed how others act around each other, until at a party for Tails, and a certain bat notices.
Series: Buck and Fawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664161
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Teaching

It has been forever since Rouge has dragged shadow to one of the fakers parties, a few months at least. Although he’s only here cause it was the fox’s birthday and the bat told him he had to go to give the fox his present.

As they appear they watch as Tails starts to open his present from sonic early. The fox gives a big smile when his gaze lands on the rare material he needed to fox up the tornado.

As Rouge and shadow get closer the ultimate life form couldn’t help but notice when the fox leans over and nuzzles his muzzle into Sonic. The older laughs at this as his ears go back, but he nuzzles the top of the fox’s head in return. 

The others at the party don't comment on the action instead asking about the material given to him. The ultimate life form twitches his ear at seeing it and pays more attention to the two. Although this doesn’t go unnoticed by his bat friend.

Rouge doesn’t make a comment as the party continues forward. The fox deciding to open the presents then do the cake. As he does this Sonic stays close to the fox happily. Although right as the fox gets to his late one the party is crashed. Thanks to metal sonic literally crashing into the wrapping paper and boxes that Tails has emptied. The guests flee a few feet away and Shadow rushes to start a fight, when Rouge stops him by holding one of his arms.

“I wouldn’t join the fight if I where you. I think big blue and red have this.” She warns just as the two curl up and hurl themselves at the robot. The two were ruthless continuously going after the robot, and if one was caught the other would go for a hit. In no time the robot double was unable to function as the two uncurl. Where they stand you can still see their quills tense and ready to attack again.

“If you go in between them and their instincts you might have been on the floor with metal. It’s probably the main reason why the dear Doctor didn’t appear either.” Rouge informs the other as she finally lets him go as the people start gathering around yet again. Shadows ears twitch as the bat draps a arm around his shoulders as she starts walking to the group. Shadow huffs but follows wondering what she is doing.

“Oh big blue! Once done with your bothers party can you help mr. edge here learn about being a mobian?” Rouge says as the two get closer, not minding the glare the darker hedgehog gave her. Sonic blinks at this before stepping away from Tails and walking over to the two.

“Faker doesn’t know anything about mobain instincts and culture? Actually those two go hand in hand.” Sonic mutters before nodding deciding he should help the other before turning to head back to where he was before then. Shadow keeps his glare on the best the rest of the party until almost everyone is gone.

“Hay Knuckles can you go home with Tails? I need to talk to Shadow for a while.” Sonic asks the echidna, who nods, leading the way for the kit. The fox rolls his eyes at this but doesn’t say anything as they leave the hedgehogs and bat behind. Shadow finally looks away from Rouge for a second, plenty of time for her to flee leaving the two alone.

“So you know nothing? So you didn’t even know why we nuzzled each other?” Sonic asks as the older ref the two immediately shakes his yes not trusting his words at the moment. The blue one gives a small smile but doesn’t tease the dark hedgehog at all. “That’s fine! Tails and I didn’t know when we were kids.”

“Okay the nuzzle with the muzzle means to be a greeting to friends and family. It as well leaves some of your scent on the other.” Sonic starts only to stop when he notices the other’s ear twitching slightly. Sonic hums at this and decided it’s a sign the other was confused. “If you take a deep breath through your nose you will be able to smell scents better.”

“I smell the sea and cut grass. As well as a very weak scent of oil and fresh air?” Shadow says after a minute if focusing and doing what the younger has said. Sonic nods before pointing at where tails had nuzzles him, as an explanation to the weak scent of oil and fresh air. The older one twitches an ear but doesn’t say anything about it.

“You smell like antiseptics and forget me not. It’s kinda hard to know your own scent without backtracking and finding your own trail. As well with muzzle nuzzling there is check and forehead nuzzling. That is done with partners as well as playing and roughhousing.” Sonic says as Shadow’s ears perk at this and he blushes slightly as he remembers the racing he has done with the other hedgehog.

“Wait but we raced! We aren’t dating are we? Did I miss the signs!” Shadow admits before a loud sound comes from the other as Sonic holds a hand over his mouth. The purring was coming from the blue one though. Shadow's ears fold at this but he doesn’t say anything as he crosses his arms.

“We aren’t dating I would be nuzzling you constantly! Mobians can still play games with friends, it allows them to build a better friendship. Although it’s way more common to see it happening in public with friends. Partners will nuzzle and purr in public but would rather play games alone so there won’t be anyone trying to join. With friends anyone can join if you know them.” Sonic explains as Shadow calms down slightly as he looks away. Sonic takes this time to walk closer to the other.

“Purring and growling are easy. Purring is happy and growling is angry. Every mobain ends up getting winter coats and most eat more and are slower. Older mobians will adopt younger ones into their family, and they don’t even need to love under the same roof.” Sonic says a he stretches his limbs like he was about to run. Shadow tilts his head but decides the other was done explaining all of it, well for now at least.  
“Why did Rouge send me to you instead of just saying it herself?” Shadow finally asks as Sonic’s ears twitch and he gives a smile at the older as he walks over to him. He wraps his arm around the other careful of the quills. Shadow watches the other waiting patiently.

“Simple tails and I didn’t know until knuckles told us. She probably noticed your quills are getting bad in the back and needs someone to help you with them. Poor bat probably doesn’t know the first thing about quill care.” Sonic says as his hand moves and grabs a bundle of loose quills that haven’t been gotten out of the back of the others head and pull gently. It doesn’t take much force to get the handful of dead quills out of the ones trying to grow.

“If you race me and lose you have to follow me home so I can take care of it. You won’t regret losing, a few pounds will be gone once it’s done. “ sonic says as he drops the quills and rushes away as he starts to purr yet again. Shadow’s ears twitch before he starts to follow the other not one to back away from a challenge. As the two speed away in a tree a few feet away a bat watches them go with a smile on her face.


End file.
